


do you know what day it is tomorrow?

by kaipi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, POV First Person, kurochia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipi/pseuds/kaipi
Summary: Kiryu is asking what day is it tomorrow to Chiaki and Chiaki feels he must be forgetting something important.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 12





	do you know what day it is tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my first language, there might be some weird or awkward sentence. Also this one is unbeta-ed. Bad pacing. Maybe OOC? Sorry for the lame title too

  
I know I shouldn't think about this too deeply. Maybe I just misunderstand. But, the thought that I probably make Kiryu feels disappointed keeps bothering me.

* * *

  
It happened this morning after breakfast. Kiryu was doing the dishes and suddenly asked me that question.

  
"Morisawa, do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

  
"Eh?"

  
Tomorrow? I tilted my head. I don't think there's something important going on tomorrow --except that I can go home before night since it's the last day for the shooting of the drama I've been starring in. "Hmm... Nothing really comes to my mind"

  
".........I guess so," Kiryu turned off the faucet and dried the last dishes, "Yeah, I guess you're right"

* * *

  
After that, we headed to ES building and parted ways in the lift.

  
My day went like usual until somehow this morning conversation came into my mind at lunch. If I remembered correctly, he didn't really look bothered. But, his response kind of bugging me. What if.... there's something important going on tomorrow? Are we supposed to do something together tomorrow? Birthday? No. We've been celebrated mine 2 months ago. Kiryu's birthday would be on the next 2 month. Anniversary? No, it's still for the next week. Think, Morisawa Chiaki, think. There must be something. I must be forgetting something.

  
In the end, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the answer and it made me restless for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
Night came and without realizing it, I've arrived in front of our apartment door. What should I do.... I know I shouldn't think about this too deeply. Maybe I just misunderstand. Maybe there is really nothing important going on tomorrow. But, this really bothers me.

  
It's okay, Morisawa Chiaki. You're the burning heart Morisawa Chiaki. Just face it head on. You can do it. I convince myself and open the front door.

  
"I am home"

  
"Ou, welcome home"

  
I found Kiryu sitting in front of the TV. His gaze fixed on the TV screen. I sat and hugged him from the side.

  
Sensing my movement, Kiryu ruffled my hair. "What happened? It's rare for you to act spoiled like this"

  
"Uuuu sorry Kiryu"

  
I told him what have been bugging my mind since this afternoon. How I did try and try to dig up my own memory. But in the end, I still remember nothing.

  
"I am really sorry! I've been disappointing you! But I'll do anything to make up for it!!"

  
"Wait, calm down, Morisawa. It's okay, it's okay...... There's really nothing important going on tomorrow though"

  
"Ha?" I lifted my head, "Then, why did you ask about it this morning? And why were you responding like that?"

  
"Nah, it's just.... I just have this nagging feeling that there's something I must do tomorrow, but I can't remember it. So I ask you instead?"

  
I stared at Kiryu dumbfounded. What. Just what was I worrying about the whole day? Kiryu chuckled at my expression.

  
"Hahaha, sorry for making you worry, really, it's nothing"

  
"I thought I was really forgetting something! I thought you are going to hate me!"

  
"I won't hate you for something like this, stupid," Kiryu broke out from my hug and stood, "Come on, you haven't eat, right? I've made dinner before you come home"

* * *

  
The next morning, I was sleeping soundly when suddenly Kiryu woke me up and panicked.

  
"I forgot that my sister gonna come here and we need to pick her up from station half an hour ago!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from a randomizer:  
> "Morisawa feels restless because he can remember nothing when Kiryu asks him what day is it tomorrow. Actually Kiryu doesn't remember too."


End file.
